


sad fic i wrote when i was a tween

by steamtrains



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, i am trying to polish it but a lot of it is really rough sorry, idk whats wrong with me, it's also really short and sad, um i wrote this when i was 12 <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamtrains/pseuds/steamtrains
Summary: A short post-game fic about the Fact Sphere and the Adventure Sphere. It's sad with a sad ending.-i unearthed a fic i wrote when i was 12. i added a few words here and there but otherwise it's original. very unpolished and short, but please enjoy.
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spheres. ive heard of em.

The core with the magenta optic looked up at the sky once more, what could have been the tenth time that night. His gaze flicked about, searching tirelessly for something. Or rather, someone.  _ Space does not exist.  _ Fat chance, The Fact Core thought. He stared, searched, even squinted and found… nothing. No sign of a little green light, or blue, or even golden yellow. It had all happened so fast, almost too fast for even Fact to comprehend. One minute, he’s in the core bin, waiting, spouting out the thousands, no, millions of facts he knew. _ The Fact Core does not deserve to be in the defective core bin. Its facts are- are- r-r-rats cannot throw up.  _ The next, he’s forcibly plugged into that idiot blue core, the menace who had made the facility a living hell for days on end. And suddenly, he’s fighting to hang on to that frame, fighting to stay plugged into the huge mechanical body for just a while longer as he struggled against the vacuum of space.  _ Space does not exist. Space does not exist. Sp-  _

It was always the girl with the gun that messed things up. The portal to the moon couldn’t possibly have been her only answer, could it?  _ There are infinite possibilities in the universe. A dog could possibly be a cat. A potato could possibly be a robot.... _

The first sphere to fly out had left nothing in Fact’s memory chip but a green streak of light across his vision. His name was, ah, Adventu– no. Rick.  _ The Adventure sphere is a blowhard and a coward. _ The Fact Core stopped himself. That sphere… that core, Rick. He wasn’t a coward. He couldn’t have been a coward. Adventure-- that’s what he searched for. Anyone who could find that would never be a coward. Well, he got what he was looking for, Fact figured.  _ The Adventure sphere is in space.  _

_ The Fact Sphere is alone. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um yeah okay like i said this is going 2 be short but i like breaking it up into chapters 

“Space. Space. Ohh I'm in space. Where? Guess where.”

Rick groaned dramatically, tired of the same statements over and over again. “You’re in space. We get it. Now shut UP!” He looked over to where, a few minutes before, Spacey over there had been next to Wheaters. Wheat was still there, doing his weird lamenting things. Something something, weird nonsense about being sorry. Right, Magenta said that there ain’t no sound in space, but the three of them were all using, uh, something to make all three of them be able to communicate. Even though all the communication was driving Rick  _ batshit insane _ . Beaming the messages directly to the other cores, so they had no choice but to listen. 

Heh, Magenta. He’d know what they were using. He knows everything. Rick never would have guessed that he’d miss those facts till they were… gone. There ain’t nothing in space. No labs, no testing, no GLaDOS, no pretty lady testing subjects, no facts… nothing. Especially no nosebleed-egghead Fact Cores trying to correct every single thing he said.

Dammit, why was Rick even sad about there being no facts? He hates ol’ Magenta. Those smart-ass remarks, that stern, disapproving magenta optic, the way he always twitched and attempted to insult Rick, that  _ one time he remembered his name was Rick _ … no. There was definitely nothing to miss. Nothing to miss about that egghead. At all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen. i was going to make this longer when i was 12. i lost motivation. so it's just sad as fuck. that's it. sorry oh my god sorry in advance.

_ A time later… _

Years.  _ Years _ . The Fact Core had been trying for  _ years  _ and still, no Adventure.  _ The Fact Core is incredibly resilient and never gives up.  _ But oh, was he close. The sphere stared at the screens, as he did every day. He spouted out facts to nobody while he stared at the radars of the three Aperture Science Outer Space Orbiting Satellites. Suddenly, a dot. A dot on the screens. Then two.  _ Three _ . The Fact Core couldn’t believe his eye. Here? Now? After all these years? He said the fact he said every single day since ‘the moon incident.’  _ The Adventure core is in space. _ Not for long. He opened the remotely operable portal inside the satellite and started operating the claws on the satellite.

_ A distance away… _

Ugh. How long had Rick been out here in space? A year? Two? Heck if he knew. Wheat was… somewhere behind him and Spacey was over to his left somewhere and suspiciously quiet. The longest amount of quiet over their radio waves that Rick had heard since he sat in the ol’ core bin of Aperture Science. “Spacey?” he called. “Space, you alright there, bud?” 

He was answered by a terrified voice.

“Scary voice. Scary voice. Wanna go home. Wanna go to Earth. Wanna go to Earth  _ now please. _ ” Naturally, Rick was taken aback. He had never, not a single time in the decades that he’d known Space, heard the core want to actually be on Earth, of all places.

Then, he heard the 'scary voice’ too. “Low power. Remaining battery power almost depleted. Please connect to a power source or system will shut down.” 

“WHAT?!” Rick cursed loudly (accidentally projecting it to Wheat and Spacey). He addressed Wheatley. “You hearin’ this too?” 

“Hearing what?” he heard the other core say. Then, Wheat went silent for a moment, probably hearing the same message, before panicking. “OH GOD, WE’RE GONNA DIE!” There was going to be no help coming from him. 

He rambled and rambled as Rick attempted to swivel around and look for something, anything, here in space. He saw the Space Core ‘s optic twitching around, desperate and terrified. Rick was about to say something comforting when he saw something… strange happen. Spacey went silent. His optic went black. His optic plates closed for the very last time. Rick felt like screaming, but knew that Wheat had enough on his plate. “Low battery…” 

“YEAH, WE GET IT.” Suddenly, he saw the Aperture something-or-other satellite thingy. They were saved! “Hey, Wheat-Field! We’re saved!” He heard Wheatley gasp, then all of a sudden…“System shutting down now. Memory wipe and system will be performed upon revival.” NO! His vision faded as he saw a large claw come to grab all of them; three cores who would never return.


End file.
